Sugar Sugar!
by dat.tulalit.gyaru
Summary: Seorang gadis dan sebuah toko confectionery. Gombalan Murasakibara aja kurang manis. "Sepertinya aku kena diabetes Kisechin." Teiko days. MurasakibaraxOC. Chapter 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya kesampean nulis ff Mukkun, ofufufu (?)

Well, Mukkun itu unyu, walopun gede dan ungu (?) Jadi ngebayanginnya juga kyk dipeluk teddy bear wrna ungu, bukannya kita yg meluk teddy bear-nya (?) /apadeh/

Oke, mari yuu jeng :v

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh yang menjulang tinggi menyeret langkahnya masuk ke dalam toko _confectionery_. Pandangan matanya berbinar-binar, menatap seluruh isi toko yang dalam pandangannya adalah isi _Wonderland._

"Oi, jangan beli banyak-banyak, kau bisa dimarahi Akashi lagi kalau kau sakit gigi lagi," kata Midorima sambil memperhatikan kue berbentuk kodok yang dipajang di meja.

"Aominecchi! Ini mirip denganmu!" Kise menunjuk ke arah kue berbentuk Angry B*rd yang berwarna hitam. "Dan astaga, semua warna ada! Eh eh eh! Ini aku, Kuroko-cchi, Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi ~"

"Saya bukan seekor burung nanodayo."

"Benar sekali, tapi bisa diakui Kise-kun sangat mirip dengan burung itu."

"Ke .. Kejamnyaaa!"

"Selamat siang ~! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Sapa seorang perempuan yang berpakaian serba pink. "Silahkan dicoba! Ini menu baru dari kami!"

Si perempuan ini dengan ramahnya menyodorkan satu nampan yang berisi kue-kue kecil yang berwarna-warni kepada Murasakibara.

Tanpa berpikir Murasakibara langsung mengambil satu dari nampan dan memakannya.

"Manis .."

"Terima kasih! Kami sedang promo menu baru kami, kalau Anda ingin membeli silahkan ambil di dekat sana," si perempuan itu menunjuk tempat di mana promo sedang berlangsung.

Si perempuan langsung pergi. Namun Murasakibara tidak bergerak.

"Atsushi, sampai kapan kau mau di sana?" Tegur Akashi, yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah si surai ungu itu.

"Akachin, ada yang lebih manis daripada permen."

* * *

**Sugar Sugar!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Yah you know la ~ pastinya bukan punya Anna :v kecuali OC dan storyline

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Namun itu tidak menghalangi Murasakibara Atsushi untuk berhenti makan. Tangannya justru malah merobek kemasan permen yang baru, tidak mempedulikan tatapan jengkel guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas, merasa terganggu.

Pikiran Murasakibara melayang jauh.

Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih manis, lebih manis daripada permen yang saat ini dimakannya.

Bahkan, ia merasa permen kesukaannya yang sedang ia makan saat itu sudah tidak terasa manis lagi baginya.

Murasakibara mulai merasa horor. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan diabetes yang sering diperingatkan oleh Midorima?

* * *

"Latihan hari ini dibatalkan."

Akashi memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku. "Karena saya ada keperluan mendadak."

Tentu saja berita itu disambut baik oleh seluruh member tim basket inti. Terutama Murasakibara.

"Kisechin, bisa temani tidak?"

"Temani apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan aura bling-bling di belakangnya.

"Ke toko yang kemarin," kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah Pocky.

"Mau apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang semakin kepo.

"Mau beli yang manis-manis."

"Yang benar-ssu?"

Jengkel, Murasakibara langsung pergi meninggalkan Kise.

"Kejamnyaaa! Tunggu aku-ssu!"

* * *

Sesampainya di toko tersebut, Murasakibara dan Kise malah sembunyi di antara tumpukan permen.

"Kisechin, kenapa kita malah sembunyi di sini?" Tanya Murasakibara yang malah seenaknya nyomot lolipop yang dipajang.

"Kau tidak mengerti-ssu?"

Murasakibara menggeleng.

Kise facepalm. "Begini, kau datang ke sini untuk .. Perempuan itu kan?"

"Kisechin, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Hohoho, tentu saja-ssu! Kemarin jelas sekali kau memperhatikannya sampai Akashicchi memanggilmu agar segera keluar dari toko sampai tiga kali-ssu!"

Lolipop yang dimakan Murasakibara jatuh. "Ya .. Karena dia manis."

"Manis 'kan? Benar kan-ssu? Tapi .. Sebentar, kau menganggapnya .."

"Apa Kisechin?"

"Hei, kau tahu kau sedang terkena apa?"

"Midorima pernah memberitahuku soal ini, kalau kau terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis bisa terkena diabetes. Kupikir aku terkena diabetes, Kisechin."

Bahkan, Kise yang nilai IPA nya paling buruk di tim basketnya hanya bisa facepalm mendengarnya.

"Murasakibaracchi, kau bahkan tak tahu apa arti diabetes .."

"Kisechin, aku tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa kalau permen yang biasa kumakan tiba-tiba rasanya tidak manis lagi kalau ingat perempuan itu," jawab Murasakibara polos.

Dan seketika itu juga aura di sekeliling Kise berubah menjadi bling-bling.

"Murasakibaracchi! Aku akan mendukungmu!" Kise memegang tangan Murasakibara. "Akhirnya .. Murasakibaracchi ~ .."

"Kisechin, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Kejamnyaaa!" Kise menangis di pojokan. "Tapi Murasakibaracchi, aku kira kau kenal perempuan itu-ssu. Dia Tsukiyama Hana, kelas 1-C."

* * *

ini fanfiction 15 menit jadi yang berasal dari pemikiran random Anna setelah googling doujin /guling2/ setelah ngelanjutin ff yg satu lagi yang baru setengah jalan, tiba2 pengen nulis ttg mukkun wwww w entah mengapa mukkun jarang banget ada yang suka /ato cmn perasaan Anna aja yah /meluk mukkun /heh

soal angry bird, udh pada liat angry kiseki 'kan? kalo yg blom liat sbnrnya cmn keseluruhan ayam2 (?) yang di angry bird di crossover brdasarkan warna GoM. Anna lupa banget linknya, tapi Anna punya gambarnya tapi udh ketumpuk. sumveh ganahan Midorima, dapetnya yang paruhnya gede banget. (**Midorima**: Sa .. Saya juga kan tidak mau seperti itu, nanodayo!) /peluk mido-kun /heh

maaf pendek banget, oocness and randomness lol ~ /ngacir/ masih bersambung kok, tenang aja /pukpuk (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

Seorang gadis sedang terburu-buru, berlari seperti dikejar hantu. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan merah mudanya, berharap waktu berhenti untuk sebentar saja.

"Telat telat telaaaat bagaimana ini?" Ia melahap seiris roti di tangannya. "Tinggal lima menit lagi!"

Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. "Kalau telat aku bisa disuruh piket sepulang sekolah!"

Menenteng tasnya ia mempercepat larinya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai ke belakang, tertiup angin. Mata berwarna coklat tua besarnya panik menatap gerbang sekolah yang sudah ditutup.

"Padahal kan masih ada satu menit lagi!"

Sial, gara-gara jam dinding di rumah tiba-tiba habis baterai, jadi harus telat seperti ini.

Ia memutar otak. Masa dia harus pulang ke rumah setelah lari-lari kesetanan demi mengejar gerbang sekolah yang sayangnya sudah tertutup.

Hoo, kan ada yang namanya dinding belakang sekolah.

Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Satpam sudah ada di dalam sekolah. Oke, laksanakan!

* * *

"Sakit .."

Si surai ungu memijit tangannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sambil meniup permen karetnya. Tidak ada orang.

Untung saja pelajaran pertama adalah upacara. Jadi tak perlu repot-repot berdiri selama satu jam setengah sambil berusaha untuk tidak menahan kantuknya.

"Harus segera ke kelas sebelum kena pergok -"

"A .. Awas!"

Pekikan datang dari atas. Seorang perempuan jatuh dari atas, wajahnya panik. Murasakibara terkejut, namun dengan sigapnya ia menangkap si perempuan itu.

**_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga, di hadapanku._**

**_Eeaaa._**

Bahkan Murasakibara kepikiran untuk memikirkan sepenggal lagu yang entah menurutnya sangat tidak logis (mana ada bidadari jatuh dari surga? Permen aja tidak pernah jatuh dari langit) tapi, menyaksikan perempuan itu jatuh dari pohon dan ia tangkap .. rasanya lagu itu memang ada benarnya.

Murasakibara menatap wajah perempuan itu, sedikit mengernyit.

Wajah yang familiar.

"Aaaa .. Terima kasih .. " Si perempuan itu dengan gugup berterimakasih kepada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya agak memanas.

Deg!

"Tsukiyama Hana?"

"Eh? I .. Iya .."

Murasakibara tersenyum seperti anak-anak. "Sama-sama."

"Ehehehe .. Bisa kau turunkan aku?" Kata Tsukiyama sedikit malu.

Murasakibara segera menurunkan Tsukiyama kembali. Lega kakinya kembali menginjak tanah, Tsukiyama menunduk dengan sopan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya .. Err .."

"Murasakibara Atsushi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kelas 1-B."

"Baiklah .. Jadi .. Aku pergi dulu, permisi .."

Tsukiyama pergi meninggalkan Murasakibara sendirian, yang terpesona akan kehadiran 'bidadari yang baru turun dari surga' dan yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah, lebih manis daripada permen.

* * *

"Eh? Yang benar-ssu?" Tanya Kise kaget. "Uwoh, Murasakibaracchi, selamat!"

"Kisechin, kau sedikit berisik," Murasakibara mengunyah kue coklatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Namanya Yamachin ya .."

"Gimana-ssu?"

"Gimana apanya Kisechin?"

"Dia cantik 'kan-ssu? Dia jago gambar loh-ssu! Aku sempat jadi modelnya loh! Eh eh eh, dia kalau sedang pelajaran memasak, dia suka membagikan hasilnya padaku loh-ssu! Enak banget, apalagi ketika aku lagi gak bawa bekal -"

Murasakibara mendadak berhenti. Kise kaget.

"Kisechin."

"Iya-ssu?"

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu Kisechin," Murasakibara meniup permen karetnya, membentuk sebuah balon ungu yang besar. Dan tentu saja balon itu meledak.

"Kejamnya-ssu! Aku 'kan cuma bantuuin aja-ssu ~" Kise manyun. "Oh ya, hari ini ada aktivitas klub memasak 'kan? Ayo ayo ~ Murasakibaracchi, kau harus ke sana!"

"Kisechin mau minta makanan gratis juga?"

"Kalau aku sih tidak, itu sih kamu-ssu," Kise manyun. "Aku antar kamu di depan dapurnya ya, kau harus masuk sendiri-ssu."

"Terus aku ngapain?"

Kise facepalm. "Tentu saja dekati dia dong Murasakibaracchi, masa itu juga perlu bantuan, nanti kesannya aku dong yang deketin dia-ssu!" Kise mulai habis kesabarannya. Well, memang Murasakibara terlalu polos. Saking polosnya gejala jatuh cinta dibilang diabetes (yang kejamnya Kise tidak memberitahunya soal hal ini)

".. Oke .. Daripada Kisechin yang ngomong sama Yamachin, nanti malah deketnya sama Kisechin. Nanti Kisechin nambah satu lagi pacarnya," jawab Murasakibara ngasal.

"A .. Apa? Aku belum punya pacar-ssu! Lalu, kau buang juga permen karetmu itu-ssu!" Kise menangis stress.

"Kalau begitu kau playboy."

"Kejamnya-ssu~ .."

* * *

"Mitsu-chan, aku pulang dulu ya ~ aku harus mengejar bus."

"Okay! Hati-hati di jalan ya~"

Ruangan dapur sekolah sekarang sepi. Hanya ada Tsukiyama dan bau manis dari panggangan. Atmosfir yang menenangkan hati.

Tsukiyama mengecek jam tangannya. Masih sore. Ia duduk, membiarkan pikirannya melayang sebentar.

Kejadian tadi pagi entah mengapa membekas terus di pikiran Tsukiyama selama seharian penuh. Murasakibara Atsushi, dari kelas 1-B? Dia kan .. Pemain basket yang lolos masuk ke dalam first string?

Entah mengapa ia ingin membenamkan wajahnyan dalam adonan kalau ia ingat kejadian 'jatuhnya Tsukiyama ke dalam pelukan Murasakibara'.

Bodoh, kenapa bisa seceroboh itu sih? Memalukan sekali!

_**Tok tok tok.**_

Tsukiyama bangun dari lamunannya. Jam segini ada yang mengetuk pintu? Bukannya semua kegiatan sekolah harusnya berakhir satu jam yang lalu?

Pintu berderit terbuka, dan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Yamachin?"

... _Yamachin_? Siapa itu?

"Yamachin belum pulang~?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku. Wajahnya makin jelas.

Eh, panjang umur. Murasakibara sambil tersenyum lebar mencium aroma manis yang menguar di udara. "Sedang masak?"

"Iya, mau mencoba? Tapi harus menunggu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsukiyama ragu.

"Dengan senang hati aku menunggu," jawab Murasakibara sambil nyengir.

Tsukiyama tersenyum kecil. Ia menunduk, melihat ke dalam oven, memastikan kuenya sudah matang atau belum.

"Yamachin, kau tidak kerja sambilan?"

"eh .. Eh? Kok bisa tahu?" Tsukiyama terkejut mendengar Murasakibara menanyakan hal yang menurutnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Kau tidak ingat Yamachin? Di hari Selasa kemarin .. Kau menghampiriku membawa nampan berisi kue-kue dan memberitahuku kalau sedang ada promo, jadi aku langsung beli deh, habisnya enak."

Astaga, kenapa bisa bisa lupa? Masa iya? Masa iya saking sibuknya ia bisa sampai tidak mengenali pemain basket yang terkenal di sekolahnya?

Ooooh astaga!

"Ah! Yang datang bersama Kise-kun!" Shiroha menepuk kepalanya. Murasakibara sedikit manyun. Ingatnya sama Kise, bukan sama dirinya. "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai lupa .."

Alarm oven berbunyi. Mata Murasakibara berbinar-binar.

"Sudah matang?"

"Sepertinya sudah," gumam Tsukiyama. "Tinggal dihias ~ Murasakibara-san suka rasa apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting manis,"jawab Murasakibara sambil memperhatikan tangan Tsukiyama yang sudah terlatih mengeluarkan cupcake dari cetakannya. "Yamachin pintar memasak ya?"

"Ah, aku hanya sudah terbiasa saja kok," tawa Tsukiyama. Dengan hati-hati ia menyemprotkan krim di atas cupcake.

"Jumat besok aku akan bekerja lagi di sana .. Bawa teman-temanmu juga ya, di toko sedang banyak diskon," kata Tsukiyama sambil tersenyum.

Murasakibara menatap Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama tertawa. "Kau suka makanan manis kan?"

Entah mengapa Murasakibara tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan ia menyadari bahwa pipinya agak memanas.

"Ini, untukmu. Bagikan juga untuk temanmu ya," Tsukiyama memberikan sebungkus cupcake kepada Murasakibara. "Semoga kau suka."

Tidak usah ditanya suka atau tidak, dia pasti akan memakannya, pasti, atau malah memakan semuanya, tidak usah bagi-bagi ke yang lain apalagi Kise. Tapi Kise sudah membantunya 'kan?

"Umm, Murasakibara-san? Aku sudah bereskan semuanya .. Mau pulang bareng? Sudah malam."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk pelan dan melangkah keluar, menunggu Tsukiyama mengunci pintu dan mengembalikan kuncinya.

Murasakibara suka pada cupcakenya, kelihatannya enak.

Tapi senyumannya.

Mungkin lebih manis.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk kena diabetes .." gumam Murasakibara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

Yeeeeee chapter 2 beres /joget2/ nulis ini ngebuuuut banget, mumpung ada laptop seharian hohoho. punggung sampe sakit bro.

btw jempol kanan Anna sakit nih, gegara ngetik ff di bb, tau kan kalo dagingnya masuk gitu loh (?) yang ittu looooh ~ /yah yang tau aja deh/ kalo ngetik sakit-ssu, tapi untung ada laptop, jadi ngetik kan gausah pake jempol hohoho /apadeh

klo yang mau tau tahap penulisan ff Anna, gini nih: nulis doc di bb upload di doc manager online di laptop buat edit2 dikit post! xD

jadii yaa .. gitu deh /apasiii

seperti biasa Anna mau dikit curhat, akhir-akhir ini lagi suka makan yang manis2, dan mencoba bikin sesuatu yg ga biasa (?) yaitu taraaa puding tofu rasa coklat (?) googling deh, gampang banget bikinnya, tinggal blender xD dan Anna suka banget ;; w ;;

yang cosplayer manaa? xD acara hellofest9 udh confirm loo tanggal 9-10 november, di kolam renang GBK Senayan Jakarta xD iyaloh, ciyus kolam renang, artinya apa hayoo? Bakalan .. anyak cosplayer Free! /ditendang /ngarep /tapi katanya gitu sih :v

To **UseMyImagination: **Gyahahaha iya ini Anna lagi, halo kembali (?) ceweknya bertabur gula trus senyumannya manis akut banget sampe yang liatnyan kena serangan jantung /apahubungannya/ wkwkwk percaya ato kaga itu oc adalah aku loooh /kabur ditimpuk mom*gi

**loliconkawaii:** udah update-ssu! xD

maaf kalo ada typo orz


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Atsushi?"

"Hmmngg ~?" Murasakibara dengan antengnya mengunyah keripiknya. Akashi melipat tangannya.

"Kau latihan sedikit sekali kali ini," Akashi memainkan bola basket di tangannya. "Ada penjelasan?"

Murasakibara hanya diam saja. Momoi tegang. Midorima diam saja. Kalau Akashi sudah berbicara mengenai latihan, guntingnya bisa bersabda.

"Nee Akachin~" Murasakibara akhirnya berbicara. "Apakah Akachin pernah sakit diabetes?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Diabetes? Maksud kamu apa Atsushi?"

"Aah, sayang sekali Akachin, diabetes itu enak loh," Murasakibara senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Akashi mengedipkan matanya.

"Sudah ah Akachin, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu .. Dadaaah ~ .."

Midorima mulutnya setengah terbuka. Momoi menutup wajahnya dengan papan dada.

Seorang Murasakibara Atsushi untuk pertama kalinya ingin mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan si ketua tim basket inti itu.

Guntingnya bukan bersabda lagi, pasti akan melayang.

Tapi Akashi tidak melempar guntingnya _tuh_.

"Satsuki."

"I-iya!"

"Panggil Ryouta ke sini, cepat."

"Apa hubungannya?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. "Kise ada remedial Biologi, sebentar lagi pasti ke sini."

Akashi memakai jaketnya. "Atsushi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, dan Kise tahu itu."

"Akashi-kun, Kise sedang berjalan keluar bersama Murasakibara-kun."

"Hm?"

* * *

"Uwaaah Murasakibara-cchi! Ini untukku?"

"Iya Kisechin, sebagai ucapan terimakasih," Murasakibara dengan santai memakan cupcake rasa blueberry miliknya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kemajuannya?" tanya Kise kepo. Murasakibara hanya nyengir.

"Kisechin."

"Iya -ssu?"

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Murasakibara nyengir.

"Kejamnya-ssu!"

"Kisechin, Yamachin sekelas denganmu?" Murasakibara menjilat jarinya. Kise mengangguk.

"Iya-ssu! Dia duduk di paling belakang-ssu!" Kise membalasnya dengan aura kira-kira miliknya. "Tapi dia pendiam-ssu, dia jarang berbicara."

"Hmmng .." Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk. "Kisechin, bisa kau antarkan aku?"

"Ke mana lagi-ssu?"

"Ke toko kue yang kemarin."

* * *

"Sssh! Kau berisik nanodayo!"

"Ijo lumut! Diam saja kau!"

"Kau hitam gelap, Aomine-kun."

"Kalian diam."

Sontak semuanya terdiam. Akashi mengintip dari sela-sela pohon cemara di seberang toko confectionery itu.

"Mengintip orang itu memalukan nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Akashi, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Sudah jelas kan, Midorima-kun?" Momoi menunjuk sembunyi-sembunyi sosok seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Dia nanodayo? Ada apa dengan Murasakibara?"

"Midorima-kun ternyata tidak peka ya," Kuroko menatap Midorima dengan tampang stoicnya. "Sudah jelas Murasakibara-kun suka dengannya."

"Hah?"

"Oi, kukira Murasakibara hanya tertarik dengan makanan?" Aomine menggaruk telinganya. "Lagipula, ukuran dadanya tidak besar."

"Daiki, kau bisa diam?" Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya. "Mereka di sini."

Si surai ungu dan kuning sampai di depan pintu toko kue tersebut. Murasakibara berjalan lambat-lambat, bermaksud untuk tidak masuk ke dalam namun si kuning kepo mendorongnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi Kise itu mak comblang?"

"Pak comblang," Kuroko membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Akashi-kun, apa kita akan terus menunggu di sini?"

"Pekerjaan ini menarik, Tetsu," Akashi memainkan guntingnya. "Sehabis ini, kita gunduli Kise."

* * *

Tsukiyama dengan tenang meminum coklat panasnya. Ia sengaja duduk di menghadap jendela cafe agar bisa menikmati pemandangan musim gugur di luar cafe. Ia membalik halaman novelnya, namun pikirannya buyar ketika lonceng pintu cafe bergoyang; ada orang yang masuk.

"Murasakibara-san?"

"Hei .. Yamachin."

"Yamacchi! Murasakibaracchi ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu!" Kise mendorong Murasakibara ke arah meja Tsukiyama.

"Oh? Ahahaha, ayo duduk sini!"

Murasakibara dengan gugup duduk di depan Tsukiyama. Kise duduk di sebelah Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-san, Kise-kun, kalian ke sini mau ngapain?"

Murasakibara menggaruk pipinya. "Aku .. Mau bertemu Yamachin."

"Oh?" Tsukiyama sedikit bingung. "Ada apa ya?"

Murasakibara memainkan lolipopnya yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"..."

"Ya?"

"Yamachin .. -Kisechin, jangan mencubitku."

"Ayo-ssu! Cepetan! Masa tidak bisa?"

Tsukiyama bingung, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang berada di belakang pohon cemara yang berada di seberang cafe.

Tsukiyama sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Murasakibara-san, Kise-kun, kalian datang bersama anggota tim basket yang lain?" tanya Tsukiyama dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Tidak-ssu, memangnya kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Tsukiyama.

"... Akachin."

"Eh? Akashicchi di sini?" tanya Kise sedikit panik. "Gawat, aku belum ijin bolos latihan-ssu! Murasakibaracchi, gimana ini?"

"... Akachin," Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya, "ayo ke sini."

Tsukiyama melihat Akashi berdiri dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Si rambut merah memimpin mereka berjalan dan masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Akachin," Murasakibara mengedipkan mata. "Ngapain kamu sembunyi di sana?"

"Sebenarnya .. Saya di sini mencari Kise .." Akashi dengan aura aneh di sekelilingnya melirik Kise yang bersembunyi di belakang Murasakibara. "Tapi .. Atsushi, ternyata ia bersamamu ke sini."

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise yang wajahnya sudah pucat. "Kise, latihan besok, lari 50 kali lapangan. Sepulang latihan, bersihkan lapangan."

"Huweee! Akasicchi! Kejamnyaa ~"

Akashi hanya dengan kalemnya duduk di meja sebelah Murasakibara. Akashi tersenyum kepada Tsukiyama, yang agak bingung dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seluruh tim basket yang heboh.

"Tsukiyama-san? Maaf kalau kami mengganggu wakut senggangmu," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ti .. Tidak apa-apa Akashi-san! Aku sedang tidak bekerja kok! Oh ya, kalian ingin apa? Akan kuambilkan, gratis kok!"

"Eh, Yamacchi, nanti dimarahi kakekmu gimana-ssu?" Kise segera teringat dengan sesosok kakek yang suka memarahinya kalau ketahuan nyomot kue tanpa sepengetahuan Tsukiyama.

"... Khusus kau, harus bayar."

"Kejamnya-ssu! Ayolah-ssu, 'kan sudah lama-ssu!"

"Ne ne Yama-chan, apakah ada kue stroberi?"

"Tentu saja ada Momoi-san," jawab Tsukiyama sambil tersenyum. "Dan kami ada milkshake vanilla juga, Kuroko-kun."

"Tsukiyama-san, terimakasih," kata Kuroko sambil menunduk. Tsukiyama tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Yamachin, ini toko milik kakekmu?"

"Ini toko milik keluargaku," jawab Tsukiyama sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan beberapa potong kue, tunggu ya!"

Tsukiyama bergegas ke belakang counter. Murasakibara sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Cantik:_ cek._

Manis:_ cek_.

Baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung: _cek._

Perhatian sama keluarga: _cek._

Pintar memasak:_ cek._

Punya toko kue:_ cek._

_Apa yang kurang?_

"Atsushi, saya bisa membaca pikiranmu, kau tahu," seringai Akashi. Murasakibara menutup mulutnya.

"Akachin," Murasakibara mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Akashi.

"Apa ini wife-material?"

Akashi sedikit terbatuk. Akashi tahu Murasakibara akan bertanya seperti itu, tapi wajahnya itu loh,_ polos_.

"Atsushi, kau bahkan belum sembuh dari diabetesmu."

"Akachin, aku bahkan tidak mau sembuh -"

"Silahkan dipilih ~" Tsukiyama kembali dengan beberapa potong kue di nampannya.

"Akashi-san, ada kue rasa matcha, Midorima-san, ada puding oshiruko .."

"... Kau bahkan punya puding oshiruko," Kise melirik Midorima yang dengan tsundere-nya pura-pura tidak peduli dengan puding yang ada di depannya. Aomine memilih pancake dan dengan asal-asalan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kise menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis, lalu melanjutkan acara makan cheesecake-nya.

"Oh ya, Murasakibara-san, tadi ada perlu apa ya?" Tsukiyama duduk di depan Murasakibara.

"Um, Yamachin .."

Murasakibara berhenti. Tangannya mengambil sepotong kue coklat dan memakannya. "Setiap aku melihatmu atau berada di dekatmu, aku merasa selalu diabetes, kenapa ya?"

Keheningan janggal menyusul. Akashi sedikit tersedak, sementara Aomine saja tidak jadi memasukkan potongan pancake yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya ke dalam muliutnya. Kise sweatdrop.

Tsukiyama membuka mulutnya sedikit. Mengedipkan matanya satu, dua, tiga kali.

Murasakibara tidak berniat untuk ngegombal 'kan?

"Ahahaha, Murasakibara-san, sungguh, aku ini bukan makanan atau apa, bahkan manis saja tidak," Tsukiyama melirik tajam Kise yang cuma balik menatap Tsukiyama.

"Apa-ssu?"

"Kau ajari dia ngegombal?"

"Eh? Tidak-ssu," Kise mengernyit. Tsukiyama kembali menatap Murasakibara di depannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan agak bingung.

_Oh, jadi memang dia tidak bisa menggombal, tapi kena juga kalo misalkan dia benar-benar menggombal_, batin Tsukiyama sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yamachin, tiap pulang sekolah .." Murasakibara memberikan lolipop yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"... aku ingin terus bersamamu di toko."

Tsukiyama mengedipkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Aku ingin bekerja bersama Yamachin."

* * *

**AAAAARGHH maaf banget updatenya lama, dan maaf chapter ini kurang memuaskan ;; w ;;**

**Oh ya, mulai dari hari ini sampai prtengahan September, Anna hiatus dulu yah, sibuk banget soalnya-ssu ;; w ;; ini berlaku buat smua ff yg Anna tulis-ssu, kalo ada update juga gak akan sesering dulu dalam wktu sebulan ini ~ jadi maaf *bow***

**Buat yang ikut Hellofest9 Film Festival, ayooo tinggal sebulan lagiiii *Anna juga dikejar waktu xD***

**AAAAAND for the review, thx bgt, Anna kelamaan *bener2 lama* gak balesnya /dor/ Anna baca smuanya kok ovob**

**Oke, sampai jumpa bulan depaaaaan-ssu! /oh ya, Anna ganti nama xD**


End file.
